Working at cafe midnight crew
by Denzelfire
Summary: One day a stranger walks into the midnight crew. Dave likes what he sees.
1. Chapter 1

Names Dave Strider, but I bet you know that. I work at a wifi cafe with miss i love death Aradia Megido. One of my friends so no judging. Well the cafe is not really a wifi cafe, just one that gives it out for free. Which is great, means I can blog when ever I want. The place is pretty much a teen hang out. Everyone shows up here. Just great. I might be the coolest kid on town, next to my twin, but I'd rather not have all these people here.

Anyways it was a simple rainy boring day, Aradia was cleaning up some tables while I stand at the register waiting for any costumers to wander into the small hangout, hole in the wall, cafe. No one has walked in all day and fuck if it isn't boring.

"Arrraaaaddddiiiiiaaaa I'm bored." I said laying my face against the counter whining.

"Sorry Dave but I can't entertain you since, you know, we're working and you haven't finished your shift!" Aradia turns giving me this look as if I should absolutely know this.

"Uggggg." I lean back and pull out my phone pulling up my blog app and start reblogging shit. A few minutes later some tall, dark, and handsome walks in. _Heeeelllooo nurse... _I smile and lean foreword. Aradia just looks at me and shakes her head. I give this her look like 'hey, can't help it this guy is smokin.' I smirk and look at the guy.

"Welcome to Midnight cafe. What can I get ya." I lean against the counter, cradling my head in one of my hands. _Yes it is such a female like pose, fuck it_. He looks up at the menu. His eyes sparkling, hair looking soft, and damn he smells good.  
"Yes I'd like an espresso hold the whip cream!" He said. Damn even his voice sounds lovely. Can i just like. Take this guy home. That would be great.

The man pays for his drink and waits to take the receipt. Damn this may be the last time i see him. I quickly scribble down my cell number on the back of the receipt and hands it to him. He takes the receipt and leaves.

"Damn he was hot." I said once the door was closed. Aradia giggles over to the side and I glare at her thought my shades. Hope the guy calls me or texts me soon. He was to hot for me to ignore.

* * *

_** You can imagine who ever you want for the guy dave is swooning over. If im asked enough maybe ill make it a series. And if you all tell me who you think the guy is. Youll be mentioned or even youll change my mind on who i was actually basing the guy on. Oh and sorry for any mistakes. Using an iPod sucks with fanfiction.**_


	2. Chapter 2

So originally the guy dave was all about was jake. Because like, davejake is such a rare paring and i love it like my eriara but since all of y'all want davejohn. Have some davejohn.

* * *

Its been hours, days, weeks, since I last saw tall, dark, and handsome. I didn't even get a text. What a bummer. Oh well, you win some you lose some. This time I lost some. I once again was sitting at the cash register being bored as ever. No one ever comes in on Friday afternoons. Its such a great day, everyone is out partying while I was stuck here. Not even Aradia showed up to keep me from my boredom.

I was slowly falling asleep when the bell from the door rings. I quickly look up and see who walked in. It was the guy I gave my number to. Oh man, oh man, oh man. Why is he here? Oh shit.  
The guy walks up to me and smiles. Wow hot.  
"Hehe. Hi. Can I get an expresso!" He smiles. Oh gosh thats a nice smile. I spaced out a bit before he puts his hand over my face.  
"Hellloooo? You going to take my order?" I quickly snap out of it.  
"Oh yeah. One expresso coming right up." I turn around and quickly make his expresso. I set it down in front of the gorgeous man.  
"Here you go sir." The man takes it and smiles. He gives me the money and his smile widens again.  
"So Mr. Barista. Last time I was here you give me your number." I raise an eyebrow and nod. "Well i sorta..." The guy rubs the back of his neck. " lost the number. So can I get it again?"  
I nod slowly and take the guys hand. I write my number and chumhandle down.  
"Here you sir." He looks at his hand and smiles widely. "I'll call you later okay! And we can hang out or something!" He waves goodbye and leaves the place.  
"Dammit. Why didn't I act cool. Bro will kill me if he knew I was a total dork in front of that guy. But then again... He will understand. Hot guys are hard to not lose it." I mumble to myself.  
I sighed again now that the guy was gone. All alone in the cafe. Suddenly my phone buzzes. I pick it up and see what it was. Oh. Its twin bro.

- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:10 -  
TT: Dave, we got invited to a party.  
TT: You better show up bro.  
- timaeusTestified [TT] stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:15-  
I sighed. Wow what a great brother. I looked at the clock and saw my shift was over. Shop close and I'm out. Teen party here I come. I leave the cafe and head home. Once I got home I got ready for the party. Dirk was spending his entire time on his hair, while i tried to figure out an outfit.  
"So Dave, ready?" Dirk asked.  
"I don't know bro. Does my hair look good?" I snicker and he just looks at me like I'm some idiot.  
We eventually leave the apartment and get onto Dirks motorcycle and head to the party. And what a party it was. It was in a huge house, music blasting, and teens rolling on the grass. Huh, thats normal. Guess it's time to get my party on.


	3. The party yeah

Music blares. Teens screaming and cheering. A normal teen party if I must say myself. Unfortunately I was left to fend for myself, Dirk was already off doing whatever the hell he does at parties. I don't even know what he does, yeah it worries me, but he won't even tell me. Which makes me a bit upset.

So I'm just siting on this couch, drinking some nonalcoholic punch. This random girl is clinging to my arm giving me this eye. She looks like we wants to get into my pants. Her hand trails up my arm and runs her hand through my hair. I look at her and raise an eyebrow. She smiles, her breath is laced with the smell of alcohol. Strong alcohol at that.

"Heeyyyyyy. Sooo like, I looooove urrr hair!~" She giggles. "And I want chu to show me the ressst of your hair!" She giggles more winking at me. She then stares deeply into my eyes, obvious lust filled and want to get with someone.

I shake my head. I really didn't want to deal with this shit right now.

"Listen here girly. I'm here to party not to get my game on." Oh what the life of the cool kid is like. Have to deal with all these bitches wanting to get with me.

"Oh coooome onn, nu ones has to knows!" Her hand in my hair travels down slowly stroking my neck.

I quickly stand up. "Nope sorry miss, but I'm so not feelin it."

I turn on my heal and leave the girl on the couch, looking very sad until some other guy walks up, she is giggling once the guy sits down with her. Well I'm done with that.

I stride out of the room, off to look for someone who isn't shitfaced or obviously desperate. As I walked on people were making out, pushed against walls, laughing loudly, obviously getting the nasty on, and drinking nonstop. Wow this party sure is fun.

Oh is that. It is. There's Dirk flirting with some guy. What even is happening anymore. Usually Dirk never flirts with anyone or is good with socializing. Wow something must be up if he is like that. I look around some more. Suddenly there is an arm wrapping around my shoulder and the smell of alcohol radiates off of this body. I turn my head and see someone I wasn't expected to see. The tall, dark hair and handsome. What was his name again? Oh wait, the guy never said.

Oh shit, oh shit he sees me. He is touching me, holy shit. Abort mission, abort. Go home and be a girl. Run. Oh shit.

The guy walks up. He smiles down at me and waves.

"Hey it's you! ! Didn't expect you here at a party. Well... My party." He holds up the drink in his hand.

"Well I am a strider bro. And Striders always show to a party thats this kickin." I smirk slightly and nod my head. He smiles again. He turns, still having his arm around my shoulder and whoa is he tall. Taller then he looked. About a head taller. He quickly walks with me under his arm towards a pool and a group of people.

"Hey guys! This is the guy I was talking about!" He smiles wide at the group. Which included three girls with real long hair, a shorter guy with messy red hair, a blonde with purple in his hair, a girl with braids and a guy who looks like he came out of a greaser movie. Wow great group you got here mr hottie.

"Sup strangers. Names Dave Strider. Resident coolkid. And worker at the Midnight Crew Cafe." I noded at them.

One of the girls with really long black hair waves enthusiastically. Two members sneer, one doesn't look interested at all. The guy with the purple hair looks like he wants to leave while greaser is undressing one of the long haired chicks. One of them comes up and shakes my hand.

"Hi I'm Jade! And you already know John! And," she points to the people. "That's Feferi, Meenah, Cronus, Eridan, Karkat, and Vriska. We make up the swimming team! "

"We have a swimming team?" The kid with the purple hair snorts.

"Oh shush Eridan. Yeah we do!" The girl named Jade says.

John arm leaves my shoulder and he goes to talk to the Vriska chick. Suddenly I miss his arm.

"So Dave, want to party with us?" Asked the girl named Feferi. Well I think its Feferi.

"Sure why not, y'all seem like an okay bunch."

And so I partied with the swim team all night, became friends with most of them very quickly. Though mu mind wondered off thinking where my tall crush ran off to with the Vriska chick. I hoped that they weren't together.


End file.
